


Long Nights

by stydiapanic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post about one person in your otp carrying the other (very sleepy) person to bed, and I thought I'd give it a little twist :) More of a drabble than an actual fic, but it was such a cute idea I had to write it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights

"Alright, come on," Lydia said, trying to hoist a sleeping Stiles out of the desk chair he'd passed out in, during what had almost become an all night study session. 

"Dad no," he mumbled before his head fell back over the chair again. "I'm sleep."

"Oh, I am so going to give you shit for that later," Lydia remarked, wrapping an arm around his waist and trying to pull him out of the chair. "God, why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper. It's like trying to drag around a corpse." She tried a different approach, grabbing his left arm with both hands and tugging. It worked, kind of. Stiles thudded to the carpeted floor, somehow, unbelievably, still asleep. 

"Stop it don't touch that," he rambled. 

Lydia dropped his arm immediately. "What, what, sorry." 

"It's mine."

"Okay?"

Stiles mumbled some more incoherent words. "Ugh." Lydia made one last effort, grabbing him by his waist again, this time with both arms, finally managing to haul him to his feet, where he proceeded to go completely limp in her arms, leaning all his weight on her. She staggered back a few steps.

"Hi cute," he said lazily. "You're cute, did you know that? I think you did. Hi." 

"Hi," she huffed, sidestepping over to her bed, Stiles' feet dragging across the floor the whole way. Once she was close enough, she practically threw him off her onto the bed, where he landed on his back, legs hanging over the side but not quite touching the floor, and immediately started snoring. 

"Nerd," she smiled, heading to her bathroom to get ready for bed.


End file.
